


Purrfectly Virgil

by DeceitMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Acts Like a Cat, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Cat/Human Hybrids, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Lamp - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sanders Sides Appreciation Month, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Thomas Sanders References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitMe/pseuds/DeceitMe
Summary: Virgil has always been different from Logan, Roman, and Patton which they have all grown used to and accept.However, Virgil may be a bit more different than they originally thought.As Virgil continues his new life with the others, keeping his secrets proves to be difficult. Especially since there are people in Thomas's mind that seem hellbent on exposing them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Purr"fectly Himself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047073) by [Bibblebubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibblebubble/pseuds/Bibblebubble). 



> i am now working on two fanfics at once, this will be interesting :p
> 
> this chapter is a bit shorter than what i usually write, but it's more of an introduction to the story than anything else, so i figured short would be okay :)
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> deceit mention, mentions of discomfort
> 
> literally, this is so fluffy but please tell me if i forgot something!

Virgil felt his pulse increase as his eyes latched onto it. The single most important thing in the universe.

In reality, he knew that he was just letting instincts come over him. In reality, he knew that his desires made no sense. In reality, he knew that they could actually be a bit dangerous, which would usually make his anxiety increase.

But this wasn’t reality.

Suddenly it moved to the other side of the screen and Virgil felt his ears lower themselves closer to his head and felt his body wiggle a bit as he got ready to pounce out of his chair.

“Virgil? Are you okay?” a voice said and the little red dot of the laser pointer disappeared off the screen, breaking Virgil out of his reverie.

“Wha- oh, sorry Logan.” Virgil said and leaned back into his chair, blushing lightly.

“That didn’t answer my question.” Logan stated, still standing at his spot next to the sofa.

“What question?” Virgil asked.

“Never mind Gloomy Guster, can we just get on with this Power-No-Point?” Roman exclaimed as he sank farther into the couch.

“I would comment on how inaccurate and utterly ridiculous your nickname was, but I honestly don’t even see the point in doing so anymore.” Logan said, turning to point at the screen with his laser pointer once again.

“WAIT A MINUTE!” Patton shouted excitedly, while jumping off the couch and knocking down the snacks he and Roman had deemed necessary for Logan’s presentation. “DAD JOKE?” he yelled, face full of childlike joy.

“Never!” Logan shouted back, eyes widening incrementally at the sudden realization that, he had indeed, made a dad joke, no matter how unintentional.

Before Logan could move back onto his presentation and leave the subject behind altogether, Patton had tackled him in a huge bear hug, causing both of them to land in a heap onto the sofa next to Roman who heaved a sigh and picked a bag of sour cream and onion chips off of the floor, tilting his head back and letting the chips fall into his mouth and cascade down his clothes.

“Well, as much fun as this is, I think I’m gonna head back to my room. Surprisingly, I’m not the biggest cuddler in the world.” Virgil said, cutting off Logan’s splutters of, “Patton, get off of me!”

“So he’s allowed to go and I’m not?!” Roman incredulously shouted through a mouth full of chips.

“NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE!” Logan screamed as he finally fought his way out from underneath the giggling Patton and adjusted his tie. “Sit down, Virgil.” he said sternly as he resumed his standing position next to the sofa.

Virgil grumbled, really just wanting to lie in his bed at let his tail stretch out after being tucked into his pants for so long. However, he begrudgingly sat back down on his chair with his legs pulled underneath him as he tried to hide the uncomfortable twitching of his tail.

Logan looked around at his counterparts and once Patton had finally settled back in, he resumed where he had left off in his presentation.

“As I was saying, Joan and Talyn cannot possibly fit into our luggage and join on Thomas’s trip to Canada next week. As you can see from the measurements of his luggage here… where’s my laser pointer?”

Logan, suddenly realizing he didn’t have his laser pointer, stopped and started to look on the ground and sofa for it.

“Wh… wait a minute…” Virgil said, his mind processing what Logan had just said. “You mean to tell me that this entire-” he waved his hands wildly around him, “-presentation… is to explain why we can’t fit two grown humans into a suitcase.”

“Yes Virgil, I said that at the very beginning, along with having gone over the table of contents of this presentation.” Logan supplied, still looking through the couch for his laser pointer.

Virgil looked at the clock above the TV and realized it had been almost half an hour since they had been sat down in the living room. He’d been so distracted since Logan pulled out the laser pointer he hadn’t even noticed the time, let alone what Logan was talking about

“I… okay, wow. Look L, I already understand why that’s both physically impossible and a stupid idea to begin with, so would you mind if I just ducked out and caught up on some sleep?” Virgil asked, pulling out his trump card. He knew that, in almost any situation, if he claimed he wanted to get some sleep then the others would let him.

Before Logan could respond, Roman shouted from the couch, “If he gets to leave, I’m leaving too! Besides, it’s not like this is the worst idea we’ve ever come up with. They are so small, all we’d have to do it tuck them in and-”

“Ohhhh, yes! Can’t we please Lo?” Patton asked and leaning forward, eyes lighting up.

“Wha- no! It is so highly illogical to even attempt-” Logan started to say, but Virgil didn’t catch the rest as he appeared back in his room, taking advantage of the argument to escape.

He let out a relieved sigh as he took off his hat and let his black, fluffy ears stretch themselves out. He then walked over to his bed and replaced his ripped skinny jeans with black joggers. He let his tail hang out over the top, running his hands over it as he felt his body relax.

He wasn’t sure why he kept his cat… extremities to himself. It was common knowledge that all the, as Roman put, ‘Dark Sides’ had them. But Virgil wasn’t exactly a ‘Dark Side.’ If anything, he was more of a ‘Grey Side’ like Deceit.

Even though he didn’t really like to compare himself with Deceit, he couldn’t deny its truth. While Deceit was a bit bothersome and not his favorite side ever, she wasn’t as bad as Roman made her out to be. She had her purposes, just like Virgil.

The actual Dark Sides were a lot scarier and sadder, though Virgil had only met one of them, and he had been leaning towards on the sad side rather than scary.

But that is another story. All Virgil really knew right then and there was that he didn’t want the others to know about his feline oddities.

Which is why he couldn’t help but jump and feel his heart stop when he heard a knock at his door - a feature Roman added to their rooms after the Accepting Anxiety videos when Virgil felt uneasy knowing they could come into his room any time without warning. They still could come in without knocking, but Virgil liked knowing when he had someone coming - and a soft voice.

“Hey, Virge? Can I come in?” the voice, Patton, asked.

Virgil quickly dove into his bed, shoving his tail in his joggers and pulling his hood over his head.

“Uh, yeah sure.” he called out, curling up under his blankets and pulling out his phone, trying to ignore the fact that all Patton would have to do is move his blanket and he’d see the outline of Virgil’s tail curled up in one of his pant legs.

The door slowly opened and Virgil looked up to see Patton leaning through the door, not fully stepping in.

“What’s up, pop-sickle?” Virgil asked, popping the ‘p.’

Patton gave a small squeal at the nickname before speaking.

“I just wanted to say goodnight quickly before you fell asleep.” Patton said, fully stepping in and walking over to Virgil’s head, placing a quick kiss on his forehead before going back to the door.

Virgil couldn’t help the smile that took over his face. Patton had been coming to his room at least 5 times a week to kiss him goodnight since, well, almost forever.

“Night pops.” Virgil said and Patton smiled one last time before closing the door, leaving Virgil alone once more.

Virgil was quick to take off his hat, flexing his ears and pull his tail back out from his joggers, brushing his hands over it once more to sooth its aching.

God, he wished hiding his extra appendages was less painful.

Virgil finally placed his phone under his pillow and turned off his bedside light, submerging his room in darkness and falling into a deep slumber.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil work on Patton's Christmas gift together, resulting in an... interesting dilemma.
> 
> (CHRISTMAS PART 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> literally none that i can think of, so please tell me if you find any!!!
> 
> (also, this is a part one because i'll be uploading a Christmas Day chapter hopefully tomorrow, but maybe Wednesday :p )

Waking up was always hard for Virgil.

It wasn’t a secret. Even Patton was hesitant about waking Virgil up in the morning.

Not because he was necessarily any more scary in the morning, but if anyone woke him up, Virgil would mess with whoever did it all day.

Knocking things over, pretending not to have seen things being looked for, hiding things, taking up the entire couch, and drinking all the coffee and ‘forgetting’ to make more were some of his favorite activities to annoy the others.

That’s why there was a rule that had been written down and placed on the fridge.

“DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, WAKE UP VIRGIL WITHOUT GOOD REASON.”

For the most part, this rule worked fairly well. Patton would keep his food warm for him, Logan would make sure there was always coffee left in the pot that was ready to be reheated, and Roman would usually keep to more quiet activities than his boisterous personality tended to partake in.

Emphasise on the ‘usually.’

The main problem with the rule? The definition of ‘good reason’ varied from side to side.

Which is why Virgil found himself being startled awake at just past noon to the princely side appearing suddenly in his room, yelling about something that Virgil couldn’t quite make out from his curled up position underneath his weighted blanket and many comforters and fuzzy blankets.

Virgil, frustration already higher than it should be after just waking up, shoved the hood of his hoodie over his black, fluffy ears before sticking the top of his head out from underneath his covers to glare at Roman.

“Roman, I swear to god, if this isn’t a good reason-” he started, only to be cut off by Roman.

“Did you not just hear me, Angst Parade? It’s already Christmas Eve and I still need to get Patton a present!” he exclaimed, collapsing next to Virgil on the bed, accidentally landing on Virgil’s tail.

Virgil jumped and let out a loud hiss, feeling the hair stand up all across his body and his tail puff up, his ears pressing themselves against his head.

Roman jumped, letting out a small yelp as he fell off the bed and hit the floor.

“Ow, what was that for Dr. Gloom?” Roman asked, annoyed, as he stood up and brushed himself off.

“Oh, sorry, I… wasn’t expecting you to sit down.” Virgil lamely excused, blushing furiously.

Roman gave out a small huff and said, “May I please sit down then?” emphasizing the please.

Virgil gave a small nod as he discreetly flicked his tail out of the way. Roman sighed and sat back down, his annoyance at Virgil quickly fading away as his previous anxiousness replaced it.

“So…” Virgil said as a few moments passed without Roman speaking. “You haven’t gotten a present for Patton yet?”

“No!!! I can’t believe I can’t think of anything! He should have been the easiest out of all of you, but I can’t seem to think of something that fits him perfectly!” Roman exclaimed, draping his arm across his eyes as he fell backwards onto the bed.

Virgil started to roll his eyes before stopping as part of Roman’s tangent clicked in his head.

“Out of all of us? Roman, you didn’t get me a present, right?” Virgil said, dread filling him at the answer he knew would be coming.

“Of course I did! Why wouldn’t I?” Roman asked, confusion apparent as he moved his arm to look at him.

Virgil groaned and covered his face with one of his pillows.

“Why would you do that? I don’t need anything.” he said, his voice being muffled by the pillow.

“Oh, come on Virge! It’s Christmas and I’m allowed to get you a present if I want!” Roman said, sitting up and trying to pull the pillow off of Virgil’s head. Virgil refused to let go though, and Roman eventually gave up and went to lie back down when Virgil suddenly shot up and looked at Roman.

“You’ve been in here too long.” he said as he saw eyeshadow starting to form under Roman’s eyes.

Roman sighed.

“Fine, come to my room then.” he said, standing up and sinking out.

‘I guess this is a good enough reason, then.’ Virgil thought darkly to himself.

He let out a few grumbled swear words and stood up, stretching. He then quickly made his way over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a dark purple hoodie with thumb holes.

After getting dressed, hiding his tail in his jeans and his ears under his dark grey beanie, he grabbed his phone and sunk into Roman’s room, immediately landing on the four poster canopy bed.

“Okay princey, talk. What do you have in mind?” Virgil said, sprawling himself across the red comforter.

Roman jumped a bit, having been lost in thought while pacing around, but both of them decided not to comment on it.

“I don’t know, that’s the problem! Nothing feels good enough to give him!” Roman exclaimed, coming over to flop on the bed next to Virgil.

“Hmmmm.” Virgil hummed. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind.

“Hey, didn’t he get you pasta last year?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah, and it was DELICIOUS!” Roman stated loudly and Virgil fought the urge to cover his ears.

“Well…” Virgil hesitated. “Well, why don’t you make him cookies or something? Ya know, it’s kinda sentimental and he won’t expect it because you don’t really bake and-” Virgil rambled, afraid of his idea immediately being shot down and called stupid, but Roman cut him off.

“That’s an amazing idea!” he yelled, jumping up and beginning to pace once more, but this time out of excitement.

“Can you, like, ever sit still?” Virgil asked, but there was no bite to it.

“Sorry, I’m excited now! I knew you were the right person to go to Dark Frost!” Roman said, shooting Virgil a grateful smile as he walked over to his desk to pick up parchment paper and a feather quill.

“Oh my Lord, you’re so extra.” Virgil mumbled to himself so that Roman couldn’t hear.

“Okay, what kind of cookies should we do?” Roman said, sitting back down on the bed and looking at Virgil expectantly.

“I’m sorry, do you have a mouse in your pocket? ‘We?’” Virgil asked, cocking one eyebrow up.

“Of course! It was your idea and I could really use the help to get this done on time! Pleaseeeee? For Christmas? For Patton??” Roman begged, dropping the parchment and paper to put his hands together.

Virgil heaved a great sigh, but knew that he wouldn’t say no. It was for Patton, after all.

“Ugh, fine. We can’t do it in the kitchen though, Patton would see us.” Virgil said as he pulled out his phone. “Also, sugar cookies are probably our best bet for any designs because they’re a rolled out cookie. Though, we could probably do more than one kind, depending on what kind of vibe you’re going for…” Virgil said, his mind going through all the things they’d have to prepare.

“Woah woah, slow down Virge! First things first, we need a kitchen right?” Roman asked, snapping his fingers and the room around them quickly morphed itself into a huge kitchen with multiple ovens, fridges, cabinets.

“Uh, okay then, that’s one thing down I guess.” VIrgil said, getting off the bed with Roman as it faded away.

“Okay then, what’s next?” Roman asked.

“Uhh, well a plan I guess? Like, do you want to do a design or something, because that changes the types of cookies we can make and stuff.” Virgil said.

Roman’s eyes immediately lit up and Virgil could almost see the whirlwind of ideas going on in his mind.

“Okay okay, here’s my idea!” Roman yelled excitedly, running over to the closest counter with his parchment and quill as he scribbled down his idea.

When he was done, he ran back over to Virgil and shoved the paper in his hands. Virgil looked it over and had to suppress a sigh so as not to crush Roman’s obvious excitement.

“Okay, we’d better get started now then, or else we’ll be lucky to be finished by midnight.” Virgil said, trying to keep his voice light as he set to work preparing the work space and tying an apron on.

Roman gave an excited squeal that Virgil pretended to not hear, though he did let a small smile break his lips apart while he was turned away from him.

***

Virgil took off the oven mitts and pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

11:46 p.m.

Virgil let out a tired sigh. He’d been trapped in the kitchen with Roman all day, working on his ridiculously extravagant cookie present for Patton.

There had been many, many mistakes, but now looking at the almost finished product, Virgil felt a sense of pride wash over him.

Virgil had just finished putting away the ingredients and wiping off the counters, fully intending to leave Roman to finish the dishes, when the sound of multiple things shattering behind him made him hiss in shock, his ears flattening themselves against his head and his tail puffing up from where it was cramped in his pants as he jumped to the spot he deemed the safest from the obvious immediate danger.

At the time, Virgil wasn’t thinking that there was a possibility that he was fine and not in danger. Instead, his fight or flight instincts took over.

And oh boy, did he fly.

Fly all the way to the top of the closest fridge, as a matter of fact.

“Oops, I dropped a few bowls, sorry Virge- Virgil? Where are you?” Roman asked, looking around him, not realizing Virgil was looking down at him from the fridge.

“Here.” Virgil darkly said, his face flushing a dark red as Roman’s wide eyes looked up to land on Virgil’s crouched form on the 10 foot high industrial fridge.

“Oh my royalty-” Roman exclaimed before letting loose a loud, boisterous laugh that shook his body.

Virgil could only look down at him, his embarrassed flush gradually turning into one of annoyance and impatience.

After a few minutes, Roman finally calmed down enough to ask, “Virge, why are you on top of the fridge?”

“I, uh…” Virgil stuttered, not sure how to answer, before finally just deciding to tell the truth.

“I… got… scared. By the, uh, bowls breaking.” Virgil lamely mumbled, looking away as his face flushed deeply once again.

This time, Roman couldn’t stop himself from falling to the floor as he clutched his stomach, tears were streaming down his face.

Virgil silently wished that he could just disappear, but if he were to sink out now, he would end up falling into his room 10 feet above the floor and he wasn’t sure if his bed would break that fall.

That left the only other option, which was Virgil getting back to the floor and then sinking out.

However, there was one small problem with that plan.

After about 10 more minutes of Roman laughing, he finally calmed down enough to look back up at Virgil.

“Wh- why are you s-still on the, on the, on the fridge.” Roman stuttered out, tears still streaming down his face as he fought to speak between his laughter.

Virgil felt a growl emanate from his throat, but Roman didn’t seem to hear it.

Oh god, he really didn’t want to tell him, but he wasn’t sure how else he was gonna get down either.

“I’m… Ugh, I’m stuck.” Virgil yelled, swallowing his pride.

He wasn’t shocked to hear Roman’s to burst into laughter again. However, after what felt like an eternity of it, Virgil pulled out his phone to check the time.

12:23 a.m.

Virgil almost fell of the fridge at that moment, not that Roman noticed. He was still lying on the floor, barely able to breath through his laughter.

Virgil realized then that he had been up there for over half an hour and Roman was still laughing.

Virgil groaned, knowing that he wasn’t going to enjoy what he had to do now.

Unlocking his phone, he quickly pulled up Logan’s contact and called him.

After three rings precisely, Logan picked up.

“Virgil. May I ask why you are calling at this time?” Logan asked and Virgil could hear the sleep in his voice.

“I, uh, hey L. Could you do me a favor?” Virgil asked, really hoping that Logan would be more helpful than Roman once he discovered his current predicament.

“I think that depends on the nature of this ‘favor.’”

Virgil, sighed, not really wanting to tell Logan what he was needed for.

“Can you just, like, come down to, uh, Roman’s room? No need to knock.”

“Roman’s ro-?” Logan started to ask, his confusion apparent, before Virgil cut him off.

“Yeah yeah, Roman’s room. Oh, and make sure you give Roman a good kick when you get here.” Virgil said, hanging up immediately, not wanting to answer anymore of Logan’s questions.

Within a few minutes, Logan gave a small knock on the door before opening it a crack and stepping in.

“Virgil?” he called quietly, his eyes travelling around the room-turned-kitchen before his eyes landed on Roman on the floor, who was still silently laughing and crying simultaneously.

“Roman? Are you okay?” Logan asked, his eyebrow quirking up.

Roman opened his eyes slightly to look at Logan and he gave a small wave before closing them again and kept laughing and Logan furrowed his brows in confusion.

Virgil, while all of this had been happening, was trying to think of the best way to get Logan to see him.

“Yo.” Virgil finally decided on, waving two of his fingers in salut.

Logan looked up, his face becoming even more confused.

“Virgil? Why are you on top of the fridge? Speaking of, why is there a fridge in Roman’s room?” Logan asked.

Virgil sighed.

“I was helping Roman make Patton’s Christmas present and we kinda needed a kitchen for it.” Virgil said, choosing to ignore the first question.

“Okay then. So how does all of that end up with you… on top of the fridge?” Logan asked and Virgil grumbled more swear words than Patton would have ever allowed.

That moment, however, was when Roman seemed to finally find his voice.

“He was scared…” he started with a strained voice. “Of-of the breaking bowls!” he started to laugh again, however he seemed to have finally lost some steam as his laugh seemed to quiet down and he was finally able to stand up.

Logan looked between Roman and Virgil, understanding starting to dawn on him.

“Oh.” he finally said, eyes landing back on Virgil.

Virgil wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face.

“So, I assume you need help getting down?” Logan asked smugly, looking for all the world like he wanted to take a photo.

“Ugh, just shut up and help me.” Virgil said, holding back what he really wanted to say in case they decided to not help him.

“Let me sweep up the broken ceramics first, before we hurt ourselves.” Logan said, grabbing the broom and dust pan.

Virgil wanted to complain, but figured it might be better to wait this one out.

He knew Logan could sweep faster, god damn him.

Finally, Logan was done and walked back over to think of a way to get Virgil down. By this point, Roman had finally stopped laughing and had gone back to doing the dishes, though he was grinning stupidly the entire time.

Virgil regretted getting any of them presents by this point.

“Hmm.” Logan hummed, his brows furrowing in thought.

“We… may need to get Patton.” Logan finally conceded.

Virgil felt his eyes go wide.

“Wait, no! Can’t you figure it out?” Virgil asked, fear going through his body. If Logan couldn’t figure out how to get him down…

“Truthfully… No. I can’t even figured out how you managed to get up there.” Logan said and a new wave of panic was sent through Virgil.

“I-I, um… fight or flight, am I right?” Virgil said, internally scolding himself for the squeak of his voice.

Roman let out a loud laugh.

“Flight is definitely right!” he said, giggling to himself as he finished the last of the dishes.

Logan, despite himself, let out a small chuckle before going back to thinking.

“No… I think Patton is our best bet by this point. You yourself said, after all, that we should listen to Patton more. Isn’t that so, Virgil?” Logan questioned, looking up at Virgil.

Virgil let out yet another sigh.

“Yeah, fine. Go get him. Roman, hide his present.” Virgil grumbled, crossing his arms as best he could without falling off the fridge.

Roman did as he was told, moving the cookie sculpture and the pieces of it that hadn’t been added on yet to one of the empty cupboards. Logan, on the other hand, left the room to go fetch Patton.

When he came back, he had a sleepy Patton in tow. Before he noticed Virgil, he looked around Roman’s room, equally confused as Logan had been earlier.

“What’s going on?” he sleepily mumbled and Logan just simply pointed at the top of the fridge to where Virgil still sat, trying to hide his face in his hands.

Patton slowly trained his eyes to where Logan was pointing and his eyes went wide with shock before he released a small squeal.

“OH MY GOD, YOU’RE LIKE A LITTLE KITTEN!!!” Patton exclaimed excitedly.

‘You have no idea, Patton.’ Virgil thought.

“Wait… why are you on a fridge?” he said next, his face turning from love and adoration to confusion within seconds.

This time, Logan was the one to explain what happened, craftly leaving out the fact that they’d been making his Christmas present.

Virgil could see Patton trying not to laugh and couldn’t help but appreciate the effort.

“Patton, you can laugh, it’s fine.” he said, giving Patton a small smile.

So Patton did laugh, letting small little giggles out as he covered his mouth with his hand, and Virgil couldn’t help but notice the vast differences between Patton’s and Roman’s laughs.

While Roman’s laugh and been mocking and loud, Patton’s was soft and gentle, making Virgil also want to laugh.

After a minute or two, Patton calmed down and took a few photos with along with Logan and Roman, much to Virgil’s displeasure.

“Okay, okay. Any ideas guys?” Virgil finally asked, face flushing.

Patton hummed in though for a minute as he slid his phone into the pocket of his grey cardigan, which he was currently wearing.

“What about jumping down?” Roman suggested.

“That would probably cause bodily harm from that height though.” Logan said.

“Well, what if he had something to land on?” Roman asked and Patton let out a huge gasp.

“A TRAMPOLINE!!!” Patton yelled, clapping his hands together.

“That… actually, I think that could work.” Logan said thoughtfully.

“Oh! I got this!” Roman said excitedly, snapping his fingers.

In front of the fridge appeared a small trampoline about one-third the size of a kiddie pool.

“Woah woah woah, you’re telling me I’m gonna have to jump? Onto that?!” Virgil exclaimed, anxiety and adrenaline coursing through his body. “Couldn’t you just conjure, like, a staircase or something??”

Logan’s face went deadpan as he face palmed himself while Patton and Roman both had realization dawn on them.

“Yeah, that makes more sense.” Patton said with a smile as he shook his finger.

“I’m so stupid, oh my god.” Logan mumbled to himself.

“Why didn’t you say that sooner?!” Roman exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips.

“I don’t know, the same reason you all didn’t think of it sooner! Now can you just get me down?” Virgil said, exasperated and tired. It had been a long day.

Roman, grumbling, gave another snap of his fingers and the trampoline disappeared, being replaced with an elegant, golden staircase with red carpeting and intricately designed handrails.

“Really prinecy?” Virgil said, raising his eyebrow as he made his way down the steps slowly and gripping the handrail hard, hoping his numb legs wouldn’t give out underneath him.

Roman simply rolled his eyes and snapped the staircase away as Virgil made it to the ground and a sigh of relief left his body.

“Okay, that was great guys, and while I appreciate the help and all, I’m gonna head to bed. Night guys.” Virgil immediately said, saluting and sinking out.

He was determined to get as much sleep as possible, knowing that in Patton’s book, another ‘good reason’ to wake up Virgil was Christmas.

That’s why, the second Virgil rose up into his completely dark room, he simply flung off his hat and pants, crawled underneath his covers, and promptly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck yeah, seasons yeetings y'all!!! :D
> 
> i meant to upload this, like, yesterday, but i decided to save it for christmas eve and then i procrastinated alllllllll day, so hi :p :D
> 
> i really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! i'm gonna be uploading a second christmas part for christmas day hopefully tomorrow, but probably the 26, sorry lolol :p
> 
> i was also gonna add more detail in certain parts, but it started to get a bit long and i didn't want to take from the actual plot, so i hope you don't mind!
> 
> AND I'M OPEN TO HEAR WHERE YOU GUYS WANT THIS TO GO!!!! this story can stay platonic LAMP, but i could do some ships or even make it DLAMP or something??? like, what do y'all the readers want?? because i'm conflicted about what route i want to take :p ^^ <3


	3. Christmas Day : Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) :) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> feelings of abandonment, deceit

Waking up the next day, it took Virgil a while to realize there was something wrong.

He woke up, undisturbed as usual.

Except it wasn’t usual. At least, it didn’t feel usual.

He sat there for a bit, not moving and just enjoying the warmth underneath his blankets. Feeling his tail swish back and forth, occasionally brushing his bare legs and tickling him.

Wait. His bare legs?

Oh right, he didn’t change after helping Roman yesterday. Helping Roman with his Christmas present for Patton.

… Oh, that’s what was wrong. Patton didn’t come to wake him up.

Virgil checked the time on his phone.

2:03 p.m.

That was definitely not right.

Patton would always wake Virgil up on Christmas. It was one of the few times people were allowed to wake him up without him complaining too much.

Virgil felt his stomach turn on itself, knowing there was no way Patton would avoid waking him up unless something was wrong.

Virgil was about to jump out of bed and sink down to see if everyone was okay but froze as his mind took a running start ahead of him and blocked his retreat.

‘Maybe they don’t want me there. Maybe after last night, they decided that I’m just a hassle. They almost definitely don’t want me after last Christmas. I’ll probably just ruin the day. I shouldn’t even go down. If I do then they’ll probably pretend that they want me there when I know they don’t.’

Virgil felt his heart sink as he felt the truth in his thoughts.

‘They realized they don’t want me.’

He curled up on himself, covering himself with his many blankets, feeling the weight of the presents hiding under his bed for the others.

Those presents. The ones he spent hours on to come up with and create. He’d been anxious to give them to the others, afraid they wouldn’t like them, but now he didn’t really care.

Virgil’s self pity slowly gave way to a softly bubbling anger.

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he threw on his jeans and shoved his tail inside aggressively, not caring about the uncomfortable pain it brought.

He dropped to his knees next to his bed and pulled out the four packages he had hidden, all wrapped in purple paper with a black and white bow.

Looking down at the pitiful little stack, he felt tears spring to his eyes.

‘They can have them, it doesn’t matter.’

Hugging the presents to his chest, he pulled his hood up to cover his ears as he readied himself to sink into the common room, but he paused. He didn’t want to see them. He wasn’t sure if he could hold back his emotions properly.

After a brief stutter, Virgil walked over to his door and opened it silently, placing the four packages outside in the hallway.

He was about to stand back up when he saw the name tag of the present on top. He quickly grabbed it back, standing up and closing his door.

His arms wrapped around the present as he leaned against the door.

It was an impulse, really, that Virgil had even gotten her a present. He hadn’t last year because he’d been hanging out with the others, but they used to give each gifts before that.

It was around that time that they became less close anyway.

Virgil sighed and looked down at the package. He walked back over to his bed and sat down on the edge as his fingers traced the bow.

Looking down at the package, it finally clicked into place where he wanted to be.

Standing up, he took off his hood and pulled his tail out of his jeans. He closed his eyes and let himself sink out, the package in hand with a tag reading in neat cursive, ‘Dee.’

***

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the room he had been in more times than his own and felt his body relax despite himself.

The pale yellow walls were decorated with old pictures of Thomas, along with a few posters for gravity falls. Auburn colored fairy lights hung around the room near the ceiling.

The bed had a black heated blanket and was still occupied by a sleeping Dee, who was curled up into a tight ball.

Virgil dropped the package on the black bean bag chair in the corner and made his way up to the bed.

He felt himself falling back into his old habits as his ears pressed down on his head and his body lowered, ready to pounce.

By this point, he was in complete airplane mode. Simply acting the same way he always used to around Deceit.

He did a little wiggle as his eyes stayed latched onto his target.

His eyes flashed as he saw a small movement from under the blanket and he pounced with all his strength, jumping directly onto the sleeping figure.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” Deceit shouted as she jumped up, wide awake, with Virgil’s arms wrapped around her waist.

Deceit, realizing it was Virgil, felt her body relax for a moment before she tensed right back up.

“V-Virgil? What are-aren’t you doing here?” Deceit asked, her momentary surprise nearly causing her to speak the truth.

Virgil still had his arms wrapped around Deceit as he gently nibbled on the blanket. At Deceit’s question, however, he stopped and felt his face flush immediately as he jumped up off the bed.

He walked over to the bean bag and kept his face turned away from Deceit until he picked up the present and plopped into the bean bag himself.

“S-Sorry. Force of habit.” Virgil mumbled, looking down at the present and twisting the name tag in his fingers.

Virgil could feel Deceit’s eyes on him and put up his hood, kind of hoping he would just sink into it and out of sight.

Deceit sighed at this and stood up, walking over to Virgil and kneeling in front of him.

“Don’t do that.” she said, reaching out and pulling Virgil’s hood down. “I know that hurts your ears.”

Virgil shrunk back a bit and his face flushed a bit deeper as Deceit reached her hands up and rubbed his ears a bit. His embarrassment only increased when he unwittingly let out a soft purr.

Deceit let out a small laugh, standing back up and walking back over to her bed and collapsing down on it.

“Ahh, you haven’t changed.” She said softly as she covered herself back up with her blankets.

Virgil started to curl his knees back up to his chest when he heard a soft patting. He looked up to see Deceit patting her lap.

Virgil gave a small smile as he slowly stood up, placing the present back on the bean bag, and walked over, sliding onto the bed and placing his head in her lap as he curled up.

Deceit moved her hand to his head and scratched behind his ears, causing Virgil to purr and push into the touch.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM HORRIBLE, IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!
> 
> i started binge watching Hunter x Hunter and just never wrote this, im so bad im so sorry!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> i got this done, but it's gonna be a two parter because i really couldn't let myself delay a CHRISTMAS CHAPTER any longer, omg im the worst :p
> 
> anywayyyyyyy, DECEIT!!!!!! :D
> 
> part 2 coming soon... if i get my shit together -_-


	4. Christmas Day : Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turns out this is gonna be a three parter, whoops.
> 
> (this turned more emotional than originally planned :p)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> sympathetic deceit, feelings of abandonment, very light swearing, feelings of being undeserving

It had been so long since they had sat like this. They used to be like this all the time. Virgil purring happily while Deceit scratched him behind the ears just the way he liked it.

When Deceit first was awakened by Virgil, she almost forgot that it was no longer normal for them. She almost slipped right back into her old routine.

But she realized and, at first didn’t let herself. She instead made herself react to the touch and ask Virgil what he was doing. She even nearly spoke the truth. Something she only did around Virgil in the past.

When she said that, she could see Virgil stiffen and back away as he was brought back to reality.

It was when Virgil had sat on the bean bag and put his hood up that it finally clicked in Deceit’s head that he was upset. That’s the only reason he’d be there.

Despite the cold of her room, she felt herself sitting up and getting out of bed. Making her way over to Virgil, she dropped down to her knees and pulled down his hood.

“Don’t do that. I know that hurts your ears.” she said softly, speaking the truth.

She started to gently rub her ears and laughed when Virgil flushed a deep red as he released a little purr.

Standing up, she made her way back to her bed and crawled back under her heated blanket, enjoying the warmth it brought her.

“Ah, you haven’t changed.” she mumbled to herself smiling.

After she was situated in her blankets, she looked back up to see Virgil still sitting in the bean bag and starting to curl up on himself.

Giving a small sigh, she pat her lap and gave him a comforting smile when he looked up.

The small smile he had as he stood up and walked over filled Deceit with a happiness she had almost forgotten.

She couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she looked down at the little puff ball, once known only as anxiety, that was currently curled up on her lap purring happily.

However, despite her happiness that Virgil was back and not acting like she was completely evil, she was worried.

As the embodiment of lying, she knew when a side was hiding something or trying to ignore something, and Virgil was definitely not just stopping by for a visit.

Something was wrong.

She felt herself hesitate as she opened her mouth to ask. Did it matter? All she’s wanted for over a year was for Virgil to come back.

All she wanted was her friend back.

However, she couldn’t ignore her friend in pain. She had to say something.

“What happened Virge?” she asked quietly, still scratching him behind his ears.

She felt his body stiffen for a moment before he relaxed again and curled his knees closter to his chest.

“They don’t want me.” he whispered quietly, moving his body closer to Deceit’s.

She looked down curiously at Virgil and noted how his eyes became a bit glassy.

“What do you mean, puffball?”

Virgil gave a small chuckle at the pet name.

“Its been awhile since I’ve heard that one.”

Deceit gave a small frown.

“And you’re avoiding the question.”

Virgil’s face fell and he looked down at his hands.

“It’s Christmas Day.” he said, drawing his sleeves over his hands.

Deceit felt her eyes widen as she realized it was indeed December 25th. How in the world did she miss that?

Deceit waited patiently for Virgil to continue, still scratching behind his ears and running her hands through his hair.

Taking a deep breath, Virgil finally continued.

“Patton… he usually wakes me up, ya know? It’s one of the few days of the year in which I let them.”

Deceit gave a small laugh at the hypocrisy of his statement. Deceit was almost never allowed to wake up Virgil without suffering to some degree, but Virgil would wake him up whenever he wanted.

“But no one woke me up today. It’s already past two. There’s no way that they just forgot it was Christmas or something.” he finished sadly, curling up even more.

Deceit frowned.

“So you came to the conclusion… that they don’t want you?” Deceit asked softly, hiding the laughter that threatened to spill out. Of course Virgil would come to the worst conclusion possible like that.

Virgil simply gave a small nod and Deceit let out a small laugh.

“Virge, I’m almost positive that you misinterpreted the problem.” She said, brushing Virgil’s hair out of his face.

“Really?” Virgil asked quietly as he moved his head slightly to look at Deceit.

“Of course, puffball.” she said with a smile. “They like you. There’s no way that they would just up and ditch you.”

The smile on her face remained the same and her words held no trace of her distaste for the other sides. However, at the back of her mind, all she could do was be angry.

First, they take Virgil and try to make him someone he’s not. Then they go and do stupid shit like this that makes him freak out?

She might need to have a talk with them later.

Virgil gave her a slight nod and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Why are you sticking up for them anyway?” Virgil asked, glancing at Deceit. “I know you don’t like them.”

Deceit gave a sigh and brought her heated blanket up to her shoulders, shivering a bit.

“They don’t like me and I don’t like them, okay? But… I know that they care about you. There’s no way they would just leave you like that.” she gave Virgil a warm smile. “And even though I’d love to believe you visited me just because, I could tell you were upset.” she said, looking down at her blanket.

Virgil sat there for a moment before standing up and walking over to the bean bag. Picking up the present, he walked back over to the bed and held it in front of Deceit.

“I guess you’re right, but I also wanted to give you this.” he said, shifting around a bit and looking at the floor.

Deceit looked at the present and then back to Virgil as she took the present from his hands and held it in her own.

“I-I didn’t get you anything this year though. I actually didn’t realize it was Christmas until you said it.” she mumbled, fidgeting with the name tag a bit.

Virgil smiled and gave a small shrug.

“It’s fine. You’ve already given me enough.” he said, leaning forward and wrapping Deceit in a hug.

She froze for a second before dropping the present and hugging back.

They stayed like that for a minute before Deceit pulled back and slapped his arm.

“Okay, okay. That’s enough. Don’t you have some friends to get answers from?” she asked playfully as she leaned back in bed.

Virgil’s eyes went wide and he quickly began to stutter out, “Are you sure? I don’t mind staying here-” only to be cut off by a pillow being thrown at his face.

“Go.” she said laughing. “Before I go myself, which we both know won’t be pretty.”

Virgil sighed with a small shrug.

“Solid point, I guess.” he said, tucking his tail into his jeans and pulling his hoodie over his ears.

Deceit frowned at these actions but didn’t mention it.

For now.

“Merry Christmas, Dee. I’ll see you later?” he said.

Deceit gave a small nod and smiled.

“You better. Merry Christmas.”

He gave one last smile before disappearing and leaving Deceit alone once again.

She looked down at the present and picked it up, examining the wrapping.

Perfect. As usual. How someone with such shaky hands could wrap presents so nicely? She could never really say.

Tearing into the wrapping paper with as much ferocity as she could muster, she quickly opened the box and picked up the little note inside that read:  
‘dear dee,  
merry christmas, i guess? i know things have been a bit rocky between us recently but i figured you might like this? it seemed like something you would enjoy.  
i promise we’ll hang out soon, kay?  
~Virgil’

Deceit smiled at the note as she set it down. Reaching her hand back in the box, she felt her hand brush something silky and soft.

Pulling it out, she let out a small gasp.

In her hands was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

It was a spaghetti strap dress with a black colored bodice. The skirt part of it was layered black and yellow chiffon cut asymmetrically that made it flow easily.

It seemed to be made to go perfectly with her cape and hat.

Despite the coldness of her room, she decided to brace the cold to try it on.

However, as she stood up the box tilted over and a pair of black heeled shoes with snakeskin print straps fell out.

Picking them up, she felt a small tear slip its way from her eye.

Virgil wasn’t any different than how he’d always been. He was still the same, sweet, caring guy that always seemed to know exactly what to do.

He cared about her, more than she ever cared for herself, and she couldn’t stop the tears from pouring from her eyes.

There was no way she deserved this kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough cough*
> 
> so... Dee, ami right?
> 
> ... everything i write turns into deceit angst. i dont know how or why, but i apparently excel in making my cute snek suffer :/
> 
> next part (and probably last part of christmas day!) will be focused on vigil and i guess you'll find out what the others are up to! :D
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed the kinda deceit pov i did! it made more sense to see it from her eyes that virgil's for this specific chapter and it may happen again in the future with other characters BUT I SWEAR THAT THIS WILL MOSTLY BE VIRGIL POV!!! ;p
> 
> anyway, next part up in a few days!!! (i still need to update my other fic, Accepting Deceit, so... whoops...)


	5. Christmas Day: Part 3 (FINAL PART FOR CHRISTMAS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> death mention
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME IF I FORGOT SOMETHING!!!

Virgil didn’t want to leave Dee’s room now that he’d been there again.

It was safe there and he knew what its occupant thought of him.

Appearing in the common area didn’t feel like that. It felt like uncharted territory even though he’d been there multiple times before with Roman singing in the background, Patton making dinner, and Logan reading in the corner.

It felt safe then, when he knew what to expect.

Now he didn’t know what to expect.

All of them sitting on the couch and laughing with the presents they got for Virgil burning in the fireplace?

He guessed it was possible.

He probably would have just gone back to his room if he didn’t know that Dee would check to make sure he didn’t.

She was like that, and Virgil knew that he’d better not get caught in his room by her after saying he’d be elsewhere. That would not be pretty.

So he appeared in the common area, already missing the freedom of having his tail and ears in the open.

No way was he gonna let the others find out today, or ever. If they didn’t already hate him(unlikely, in Virgil’s mind, despite Dee’s words), he didn’t want them to think him a freak and exclude him again.

And if they already hated him? Well, no reason to add more fire to that flame by pointing out how different he was from them.

Despite the fact he didn’t know what was awaiting him in the common area, he was not expecting it to be empty.

Looking to the tree, he saw everyone's presents still wrapped and sitting underneath.

And it was quiet. Way, way to quiet.

“G-guys?” Virgil stuttered out quietly, almost afraid to disturb the quiet.

No response.

He cleared his throat. “Guys.” he said a bit louder.

Still nothing.

So he went to the kitchen to see if they were there.

It was empty, but there were three dirty mugs sitting next to the sink and a clean one still sitting next to the coffee pot that had some coffee left in it.

That’s what Logan always did for Virgil.

At least they’d been there, right?

Disappearing again, Virgil made his way to Logan’s room and knocked quietly on the plain black door.

“Lo?” Virgil called softly, opening the door a crack to look inside.

Empty.

Closing the door, he went to Patton’s room and repeated the same steps. He did the same with Roman’s room.

No one.

Getting more anxious that something was horribly wrong, Virgil went back to his room. Maybe he could find them using-

“Virgil!” someone yelled when Virgil appeared, tacking him into a tight hug.

“Patton, don’t kill the man!” someone said from the bed and Virgil looked to see Roman, looking relieved, sitting on Virgil’s bed.

“Actually Roman, it is very rare for people to die from being hugged.” Logan said, sitting as proper as he possibly could on Virgil’s purple bean bag.

“The person would have to be being hugged from behind and squeeze hard enough to either break their ribs or prevent them from breathing. Patton is currently hugging Virgil from the side, which would make either of these things virtually impossible. Also, Virgil is a grown man, making it that much harder for a hug to break his ribs. However in 2014, a man-”

“I didn’t mean it quite that literally Logan!” Roman exclaimed as he stood up, stretched, then sit back down again.

“Well maybe you could be more clear next time.” Logan said, shifting his glasses up his nose and crossing his arms.

“Ummm, what’s happening guys?” Virgil asked, his fear for his friends dissipating.

“You disappeared! Where did you go?” Patton asked, looking at Virgil with a tear stained face while still hugging him.

“Huh? Oh, well…” Virgil trailed off, not sure how they would react if he said he went to see Dee because he thought they’d abandoned him.

“You… didn’t wake me up.” Virgil said instead, shifting his gaze to look at the floor.

“Oh yeah, that was my idea!” Roman said from the bed.

Virgil looked up, confused.

“W-what? Why?” he asked, almost afraid for his answer.

“Oh well, I felt bad about last night and figured you could probably use some extra sleep.” Roman replied, scratching the back of his neck.

Virgil looked at Roman for a moment. Dee was right. Of course she was. She almost always was.

Virgil really jumped the gun on this one though.

“O-oh, got it. Well, should we go downstairs then and do this?” Virgil asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Patton finally pulled away from Virgil and rubbed the tears away from his eyes.

“Okay… but where were you? You never told us.” Patton asked, a concerned look on his face.

“Oh, I, uh, went for a walk. In my world.” Virgil said, almost feeling Dee’s presence helping him come up with the lie.

“Oh. Okay then, let’s go then!” Patton exclaimed with a wide smile, apparently happy with the answer.

Patton skipped out of the room and Virgil followed, Logan and Roman standing up and following as well.

“Ah, wait a second!” Virgil 32said, turning back to his room and replacing his hood with his beanie and picking up the presents he had placed outside his door.

At least the others hadn’t seemed to notice them.

As Virgil made it down the stairs, he saw Patton jumping around excitedly as he passed the presents from under the tree.

Virgil placed the present respective to each person's pile and sat down in his usual arm chair.

Logan was sitting across from him in the other arm chair, explaining something about the origin of gift giving to Patton who was listening aptly while Roman went to the kitchen to get the eggnog.

Virgil couldn’t help the smile that popped onto his face as he looked around at it all. The decorations, the presents. The people.

As Roman came back out and handed Virgil a cup of warm eggnog, he felt his heart soar in his chest.

He was safe here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, FINALLY!!! i finished christmas... at the end on january *facepalms*
> 
> OKAY, but next chapter in about a week!!!
> 
> be prepared for a lot more deceit btw!!! ;)


	6. A New Story Emerges :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new and unusual is taking place in Thomas's mind.
> 
> What's happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS:
> 
> sympathetic deceit
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME IF I FORGOT SOMETHING!!!

It was three in the morning when Deceit was finally ready.

She stepped back with a sigh from the mirror and smiled at her reflection, happy with what she saw.

The dress and shoes fit perfectly, which didn’t shock her in the slightest. Virgil had always been good at that sort of thing.

She was also happy to note that the dress did indeed pair very nicely with her hat and cape, in both the shape and the color, and her elbow length yellow opera gloves.

Her hat had been placed to the side of her head so as not to fully cover her hair that she had spent many painful hours putting into soft curls that danced delicately around her face.

Her make-up, however, was what brought the entire look together she thought.

Gold and green eyeshadow paired with a highlighter bright enough to kill and cheekbones that could cut a hoe, all held together with a dark red glossy lip.

She smiled at herself as she felt her dysphoria melt away.

Giving a small turn, she laughed as her dress lifted up with the air and flowed softly and delicately around her.

Stopping for a second to let her head stop spinning, she gracefully walked over to her stereo to put on some music.

She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this good.

She would definitely consider herself as more laid back when it came to fashion, usually opting for no makeup and sweats, but when she did dress up she always did it with a bang and went all out!

In the middle of the night when her host was most likely asleep so she wouldn’t get summoned, accidentally or on purpose.

There was no way she wanted the others or Thomas to see her like this. That was too personal. Why give them another reason to outcast her?

Though, of course she could care less about what they thought of her. Really, that was something Virgil would be more afraid of. Deceit didn’t care though.

She was fine. Really. The fact that she was a ‘she’ was just personal, that’s it.

So as she was putting in a One Direction CD(another thing no one needed to know about), she couldn’t help the scream that left her as she found herself suddenly standing in Thomas’s living room with everyone else.

“God damn it.” she whispered to herself, closing her eyes.

Taking a deep breath to get herself together, she opened her eyes again to face the others with her usual front of cold composure.

Deciding to ignore the four surprised gazes on her, she addressed the second matter on her mind.

“Thomas, it isn’t past three in the morning, why aren’t you up?” Deceit asked smoothly, crossing her arms over her chest while letting a small smile play on her lips.

Opening his mouth to speak, all he was able to let out in his surprised state was, “I, uh, what?”

Deceit tsked and was about to say something else when Roman finally seemed to find his tongue.

“Is it okay to be attracted to someone who is technically the same person as you?” he asked, incredibly matter-of-factly, while looking Deceit up and down.

Deceit felt a dark blush tinge her cheeks, but she refused to look away from Roman.

“No, not at all, Narcissus,” she said. “Especially since you’ve seemed to enjoy my company so much every other time I’ve popped up.”

Roman huffed, but before he could say anything, Thomas finally spoke up.

“Why are you dressed like that anyway?” he said, also taking a moment to look Deceit up and down.

Deceit’s blush deepened.

“Yes, let’s talk about what I do with my free time rather than what you are doing up at three a.m.” she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“It’s my fault.” Virgil suddenly said, looking down at his feet and pulling the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands.

“Oh? That’s shocking.” Deceit said, giving Virgil a small smirk when he glared at her.

“So, what doesn’t have to so tweaked, Virge?” Deceit said casually, walking over to the couch and sitting down gracefully, crossing her legs.

Virgil followed and sat down opposite to her on the couch, curling his legs up to his chest.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled. “ Something just doesn’t feel right.”

Deceit frowned at this.

“What does?” she asked, momentarily forgetting they weren’t alone.

Virgil sighed.

“I don’t know, but something feels off and I don’t know what.”

Deceit’s frown deepened. Virgil had his paranoid moments, obviously, but usually they were based around something.

What was happening?

“But you are anxiety. The feeling of anxiety doesn’t always have a purpose.” Logan said, finally speaking up for the first time since Deceit appeared.

“Even so, it’s unusual.” Deceit replied, still deep in thought as she brought a hand up to rub her temple.

“What? Even for speaking in opposites, what you just said makes no sense.” Logan said, causing Deceit to look up at him.

“What?” she asked as she watched him study her curiously.

“Well, if you speak in opposites, like you’ve led us to believe, then what you just said was, ‘Even so, it’s usual,’ which sounds rather odd.” he quietly mumbled, however after the words left his mouth, his eyes widened slightly.

“Which means you can speak the truth. You asking ‘what?’ so genuinely proves it. If you could really only speak opposites, you would have said something along the lines of, ‘I know what you just said.’”

Deceit froze as she watched Logan.

“Shit,” she mumbled.

“Yeah, fine. You got me. Thanks for taking away my thing.” she snapped, crossing her arms.

Tossing her her head to the side to look at Virgil.

“When did this feeling come about?” she asked gently, not bothering to speak in opposites anymore.

Virgil hummed in thought for a second before saying, “A few weeks ago. Right after Christmas. I don’t know what’s happening, but the feeling is getting stronger.

“Oh!” Patton exclaimed from the steps, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

“What’s up padre?” Roman asked, yawning slightly.

“I… This was sitting next to be for some reason.” Patton said, confused, as he held up what looked to be an origami pegasus.

“What?” Thomas asked, voicing what everyone else was thinking as well.

“I wonder how that-” Logan started to say when Virgil suddenly gave a jarring scream, causing everyone to jump away from him.

“Virgil, what’s wrong?” Deceit asked concerned, turning to look at Virgil who had managed to jump onto the back of the couch and was hissing at a spot on the floor.

Turning her gaze to look where Virgil was looking, she couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

There on the floor, for no apparent reason, was a cucumber.

“Virge, honey. It’s just a cucumber.” she said, incredibly amused, as she stood and picked up the offending object.

Virgil only hissed in response, but Deceit was already distracted as she felt the object in her hand.

It wasn’t even a cucumber, it was-

“AWWWWWWWWWW, HE’S LIKE A CAT!!!” Patton exclaimed happily, jumping off the steps and bouncing up and down excitedly.

Virgil’s face immediately flushed a bright crimson and he jumped back down to his spot on the couch, still wearily eying the cucumber in Deceit’s hands.

“There is no reason to be afraid of cucumbers, Virgil, wha-” Logan started, only to be cut off by Deceit saying, “It’s not a cucumber.”

The room went silent as everyone stared at Deceit with incredulous looks.

“Are you speaking weirdly again or…” Romas asked, looking between her and the rest of the room.

“It’s not a cucumber.” she repeated, grabbing both ends and ripping it in half.

“It’s paper.”

The silence continued on, deafeningly so as everyone watched what was once a cucumber disintegrate before their very eyes until there was nothing left.

“I… I’m sorry, what?” Roman said quietly, his eyes wide and unstaring at where the ‘cucumber’ used to be.

“Am I just sleep deprived? I didn’t just see that, right?” Thomas asked, rubbing his eyes and looking to Logan.

“Possibly, but you aren’t that sleep deprived. You shouldn’t be at the point of hallucinations.”

There was silence once more as everyone tried to figure out what was even happening.

Virgil was the first to break the quiet.

“We should go to sleep. Staying up later won’t help Thomas function tom-today.” he said, standing up and stretching.

Logan was next.

“Virgil is correct. If Thomas sleeps, then we can make more rational decisions tomorrow.”

“Fine, I’ll be the first to leave then. Ta-ta for now, peasants!” Roman declared, promptly sinking out as he tried to hold back a yawn.

“Yeah, I’m pretty tuckered as well.” Patton said next, placing the origami pegasus on Thomas’s coffee table.

“Night, kiddos!” he exclaimed, waving happily as he too sunk out.

“In that case, I believe I’ll go next.” Logan said, turning to address Deceit quickly.

“I presume you’ll want to join our discussion tomorrow, yes?”

She gave a curt nod and Logan returned it.

“We will call on you when it’s time then.” he said, sinking out without another word.

“Okayyyy, I’m going upstairs. You two do what you want.” Thomas said, running a hand through his hair and walking towards the steps.

Once he was out of sight, Deceit turned to Virgil.

“You wanna sleep in my room tonight?” she asked, knowing full well Virgil was probably quite shaken by everything that was happening.

Plus, she liked sleeping with Virgil. He was so warm, she didn’t even need her electric blanket.

She would probably still use it though.

To her delight, Virgil gave her a small smile and nodded.

Sinking down together to her room, Deceit gave a quick snap of her fingers and her makeup was off and her sweats were on.

Virgil followed suit and the both climbed into the bed, Deceit curling herself up to Virgil as he turned off the light.

While they both happily drifted off to bed, the strange events of that night were still fresh on their minds.

What in the world was happening in Thomas’s mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOO :D
> 
> i had an idea for a plot and um... yeah, i'm getting there ;p
> 
> chapters will mainly focus on Virgil's pov, but Deceit just really fit in here i thought so i went with it :p
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy the direction this fic is taking!!!
> 
> ALSO I DIDN'T RE READ THIS AFTER WRITING, SO SORRY FOR ERRORS BUT IT'S 3 AM AND I NEEDA SLEEP OMG IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT, I'M A DISASTER


	7. Presentation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time to talk has come, but will everything go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS:
> 
> sympathetic deceit
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I FORGOT SOMETHING

Virgil groaned and rubbed his eyes for the fifth time since appearing in Thomas’s living room that morning.

Logan had called him and Deceit up at just past nine in the morning, waking them both from their heavy slumber.

Looking around at the everyone, he felt as though they all shared his same sentiments about the matter.

Shifting to lie down on the couch, he was just thankful that Logan had gone to wake Deceit first so that he had time to get back to his room.

He didn’t want the others to know how close he was with Deceit when he knew how little they trusted her and he knew that she didn’t want them knowing their bond either.

He was also grateful for the fact that Logan had the courtesy, unlike Roman, not to just appear in their rooms but rather knock on their doors or else he would have definitely seen not just Deceit and him sleeping together, but also his ears.

He wasn’t sure which one he was more scared of being discovered.

“Okay everyone,” Logan finally started after spending the past ten minutes clearing off one of Thomas’s walls so he could project a powerpoint onto it.

“Finally starting now Count Nerd-ula? Why couldn’t you have woken us up now instead of having us sit though all of that.” Roman asked sullenly as he rested his head on one hand.

“My apologies. I thought Thomas still had his white board and was unaware he had gotten rid of it. However, ten extra minutes of sleep most likely wouldn’t have contributed anything to your physical being. You would still be tired after those ten minutes because Thomas’s Circadian Rhythm is-”

“Stop.” Virgil finally said, pressing a hand to his head as he tried to calm his oncoming headache. “Just, please, continue with whatever you’re doing.”

“Ah, yes, of course. Sorry about that.” Logan said, turning back to face the powerpoint on the wall.

“Today, we will be covering the strange occurrences that have been happening in Thomas’s head and we will try to factually deduce the nature of these phenomenons.” Logan said, gesturing to the objectives on the wall as he went to the next slide.

Patton immediately raised his hand and Logan gave a short sigh.

“Yes Patton?”

“Where’s your laser pointer?” he asked, putting his hand back down as he rocked back and forth on the couch with his legs crossed.

“Well, after all the hassle I went through last time because of it, I’ve decided to forgo it altogether.” Logan replied, crossing his arms and pushing his glasses up his nose.

Patton gave a small pout.

“Awwww, but it’s not a presentation without a laser pointer!” he exclaimed and Logan sighed again, this time a bit longer.

“Yes it is Patton, the pointer has nothing to do with it and I am officially moving on.” Logan said, turning back around to face the wall.

Virgil gave the smallest sigh of relief, happy that he could focus on Logan and keep his tendencies under check without the distraction of the laser pointer

“If there won’t be anymore interruptions…” Logan continued, giving Roman, who had just opened his mouth, an annoyed glare.

“Now then,” Logan said, turning back to look at the wall after Roman closed his mouth again. “As we all saw last night, something strange is going on in the mindscape.” 

“Mindscape?” Thomas asked and Logan spared him a quick glance.

“Yes. It’s a term we are loosely using to describe your mind and what happens within it.” Logan explained quickly.

“As you can see here,” Logan said, stepping in front of his presentation and holding a piece of paper up in front of himself, “we have a piece of paper.”

“Paper rips like this.” he continued, ripping the piece of paper in half and letting it fall to the floor. “And what we all saw last night, correct me if I’m mistaken, was a cucumber get ripped in half like I just showed you and apparently vaporize before even hitting the ground.”

Logan looked around at everyone’s face to look for signs of understanding before continuing.

“This is the first odd thing and brings up three questions we should look for the answers for. One, why paper? Two, why did it vaporize? And finally three, why a cucumber?”

Virgil felt his eyes widen in realization as Logan’s last question lodged in his mind.

It was so obvious, why didn’t he question it sooner?

Why a cucumber? Maybe because someone knew it’d get a reaction out of him.

Virgil’s eyes went to look at Deceit, who was sitting next to him.

She looked calm, but Virgil could see through that facade anytime after all these years.

She, too, had just realized the same thing Virgil had.

How couldn’t she? Why a cucumber, Logan had asked. It had appeared next to Virgil. It had been meant to get a reaction. However, cucumbers aren’t known to be the most terrifying thing.

So why a cucumber?

Now it was time to freak out. Hadn’t it been a secret?

Virgil thought had been a secret.

“We will get to those questions at the end, however, after going through all the other evidence of strange occurrences.”

Virgil quickly snapped himself out of his head and refocused on Logan.

No, it was not time to freakout. It was time to keep everything else under question. To avoid detection.

“Now, our second most recent odd occurrence was Patton finding what appeared to be an origami Pegasus.” Logan said.

“Here on the next slide, you will see a picture I took of the Pegasus before I went to bed last night.” He continued, walking over to his laptop to go to the next slide.

“What? Virgil and I were the last ones to leave last night.” Deceit spoke up for the first time that morning, drawing all but Logan’s eyes to her.

“Yes, well-” Logan started as he clicked the next slide, but stopped as he looked at the screen with confusion.

Eyes then moved up to the wall where, instead of the promised picture of the Pegasus being displayed, was a hyperlink to a YouTube video.

“That… isn’t correct.” Logan said, clicking the escape button on the laptop.

Nothing happened.

Logan’s eyebrows furrowed as he began to type away on the keyboard in an effort to ex out of the powerpoint.

“I’m too tired for all of these hold ups, Microsoft Nerd, so can I just leave while you figure out what’s wrong here?” Roman stated, standing up and getting ready to sink out.

Logan stopped typing and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at Roman. However, before he could say anything, his eyes were drawn to the screen of his laptop and he began messing with the touchpad and keyboard simultaneously.

Everyone looked back up at the screen to see the mouse inching closer and closer to the link amidst all of Logan’s coding.

“It’s not supposed to do that, is it?” Thomas asked apprehensively as he hugged a pillow to his chest.

“No, I’m not sure what’s wrong. I’ve never seen a virus like this before.” Logan said, still trying desperately to keep the mouse from clicking the link.

“Turn it off then!” Virgil shouted, his voice fragmenting.

Logan stopped typing and held the power button down on the laptop while simultaneously unplugging the projector.

The wall immediately went blank and dark with the laptop and they were all thrown into a tense silence.

“Thomas, get a new laptop.” Roman said and Thomas nodded.

“Yeah, that’s probably the best thing to do.” he responded, running his hand through his hair.

“Well everyone,” Logan said, stepping away from the computer and back to the front of the room to stand in front of everyone. “Sorry about that. I guess we’ll have to finish this presentation more verbally than I had intended.”

A low, dark laugh suddenly came from the laptop as the screen became illuminated once again.

“How about not at all?”

Everyone jumped as the wall was once again displaying the laptops screen, but instead of Logan’s powerpoint was a man with dark green hair and a wicked smile, sharing the same face as the rest of them.

“Another side?” Patton squealed happily and the smile on the others face faltered into confusion.

“What? No. I am clearly not a side. I’m evil and here to destroy you. I thought this would be obvious with my ominous hacking job and all.”

“Awwwwwwwww, aren’t you just the cutest thing!” Patton said happily, not seeming to have truly processed a single thing he had just said.

“No! I’m not! I’m-”

“Absolutely adorable is what you are! What’s your name?” Patton gushed, pressing his fists up underneath his chin.

“My name, you ask? How dare you take my name so lightly! My name alone has been known to destroy worlds and ruin lives! My name alone could-” he began in a very Roman-esque dramatic manner, only to be cut off by a British voice in the background.

“Hey Anti, have they seen the video yet?” they asked as another person appeared in the frame.

He had pinkish colored hair and, though his features were still that of Thomas’s, upon closer inspection it was seen that his overall facial structure was much sharper and sunken in than the rest of them which gave him a rather haunting look.

He hummed thoughtfully and turned to look at Anti.

“And what is happening here? I thought you didn’t want to do a face to face talk.” he asked, a sharp and cold grin on his face that made Virgil’s blood run cold.

The green haired man, apparently named Anti, huffed out in annoyance as he gestured towards them.

“They turned off the laptop and projector, so I had to go live.”

“Ah.” the British man said, turning to face the camera.

“Well, in that case I guess I’ll have to introduce myself.”

He paused and gave a small grin, showing off slightly pointed teeth.

“This here is my accomplice, Anti,” he stopped and took a long sip of an iced tea he held in his hand as he gestured to the man next to him.

“And I am Magenta, and I can’t wait to play with you all even more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'M REALLY SORRY I WENT MISSING, PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEE D':
> 
> it has been HECTIC in my life, from extra rehearsals to get ready for our musical to production week FOR the musical and then having a french girl stay at my house for 2 weeks and me trying not to fail outta high school my senior year-- *deep breath*
> 
> ...i've been busy ;p
> 
> BUT HERE, TAKE THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> hahahahahahaha, i'm so happy to finally be getting into this part of the plot yayyyy!!!!!!!! :D
> 
> (AND FOR PEOPLE THAT FOLLOW MY OTHER WORKS, I'M INTENDING TO UPDATE ALL OF THEM BY THE END OF NEXT SUNDAY, SO LOOKOUT FOR THOSE!!!)
> 
> updates will be a bit hectic until summer though as i have 3 trips for school coming up (including france and florida) + im graduating in a few months oml rip me, but i intend for this story to be finished before i head off to college in august!!! :D
> 
> (tho, i'll keep writing fics ofc, once i finish one of my current ones i really wanna write an aladdin au i thought of! :D)
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH THIS AND BEING PATIENT ILY!!! <3 <3 <3 ^^


	8. Presentation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> legit the shortest chapter ever, but better than nothing i've been so busy rip :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> sympathetic deceit
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME IF I FORGOT ANYTHING!!!

“However, I guess you can also call us by our proper names of Antoni and Percy, but aren’t nicknames so much more fun?” Magenta continued, giving a small malicious grin.

Magenta let the silence stretch a moment longer before giving a short sigh and a laugh that held no amusement.

“Not talkative today I guess, Thomas? Not feeling brave enough to face me, Roman? Can’t say I blame you.”

Roman immediately jumped up at this, sword in hand and mouth opened to retort when Deceit held her hand up quickly and clamped his mouth closed.

“Really, Roman? He’s just trying to get a rise out of you.” she said with an eye roll, not seeming to be bothered by the events unfolding in front of her.

“Oh, Ze/Zir pronouns please. I wouldn’t really describe myself as a male.” Magenta said boredly, turning zis eyes away from the screen to inspect zis sharpened fingernails.

“Fair enough. You haven’t explained who you are yet though.” Logan said, crossing his arms over his chest and pushing up his glasses.

Magenta gave a quick glance to Logan before looking back down at zis hand.

“Well, that’s quite simple. Strange occurrences have been happening, have they not? Even you should understand the percentage of no one being at fault was less than 1 percent, however you couldn’t think of someone who would be to blame so you went on looking for a solution.”

Magenta straightened up and looked over them all with a cold and calculating gaze before continuing with a growing sharp toothed grin.

“I am here to give you the solution you overlooked. Anti and I are the ones responsible for what you all are so curious about.”

With a quick wave of zis hand, a small origami Pegasus appeared in zis hand and ze held it up for everyone to see.

“I assume you’re also wondering about this? Well, that mostly comes from a piece of mythology I find rather fun and I figured I would adopt it into my character.”

Silence once again filled the room.

“So what are you doing anyway? Messing with us?” Virgil asked cautiously. He had to be careful. If his suspicions were correct, then that meant this Magenta was dangerous.

Magenta looked up and let zis eyes take a second to focus on Virgil who was curled up at the back of the room on the couch.

“Virge!” Ze exclaimed happily, dropping the Pegasus and leaning forward in zis chair so zis face took up the whole screen.

“Wow, you really do blend in, don’t you! Just like a natural born hunter! In fact, if I didn’t know better. I would think I was the prey with the way you’re watching me!” Magenta tumbled on excitedly, a wide grin that showed off all zis teeth taking over zis face and making zis face appear shallower.

Virgil had to suppress the hiss that threatened to come out as he felt his tail puff up even more.

Ze was definitely dangerous. Virgil could sense it a mile away.

Ze was no good news.

“I’m sorry about the little joke I played on you last night.” Magenta continued, either not noticing or just choosing not to comment on how much more tense Virgil had become.

“I thought the others would also find it funny after the little fridge incident a few weeks ago.” Ze said, letting out a disingenuous laugh that made Virgil’s hair stand on end.

“Why are you messing with us like this?” Virgil asked, his voice almost a growl and his body itching to pounce and tear up the face in front of him.

Ze stopped laughing and gave Virgil a cold glare with dull, empty eyes.

“Why, you ask?” Magenta asked softly but wickedly as ze leaned back in zis chair, letting Anti back into view.

Magenta and Anti shared a long glance with each other before they both turned back to the screen with unsettlingly calm grins.

“Because we can, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus christ, senior year is kicking my ass :p
> 
> welp, just 2 months and i'm done so i can make it!!! :D
> 
> updates will be a bit random and short until may though probably!
> 
> intend to update my other fics before i go to france for 2 weeks on friday though! :D
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was so short!


	9. Presentation Part 3 (FINAL PART)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS:
> 
> sympathetic deceit
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME IF I FORGOT SOMETHING!!!

Deceit knew she wasn’t imagining the chill that fell over the room.

She looked over at Virgil, who she could tell wasn’t immune to it either. She could almost sense him going into full on protection mode, which she knew wouldn’t end well.

It was time for her to step up.

“So then,” she said in her well practiced, slowly spoken villain drawl.

Standing up, she walked over to the projector and rested her elbows on top of it. Gracefully, she brought her hands up and locked her fingers together so she could rest her chin as she gave the two a cold smile.

She paused in her movements. She could feel the attention of the whole room directed at her.

“Do you have anything else to say, Percy? I’d ask you too Antoni, but I can tell that speaking for yourself isn’t something you’re used to.” she said in a sickly sweet voice with a deadly smile as she tilted her head to the side.

Anti’s face immediately turned a crimson red as he opened his mouth to retort, but Magenta held up a hand to silence him.

“Oh, Dee is here too!” Magenta exclaimed with enthusiasm, but zis eyes darkened with an annoyed fury.

“How exciting.” ze continued, zis smile dropping as ze directed zis full attention to Deceit.

She gave zim a toothy smile as she moved one of her hands to start playing with the cord of the projector.

“Such a riveting conversation, I really do wish we could continue it. However, Thomas has other appointments to get going to so if you don’t mind—” she said boredly with a shooing hand wave.

Magenta raised a thin, pointed eyebrow.

“Oh, I see. Our presence is wearing on you.”

Deceit didn’t speak, pretending to look at her fingernails with boredom.

“How hospitable.” Magenta continued, zis voice still lighthearted but with a coolness that she knew sent chills down everyone's spine.

Silence filled the room for a moment.

“I see how it is. Well then, why don’t I leave you with one more piece of information?”

Deceit let out a sigh and dropped her hand.

The truth was, she knew she should be more afraid than she currently was. In all honesty, all she wanted to do was go back to sleep and maybe curl up with Virgil. Was that too much to ask?

In other words, Deceit had never been much of a morning person, and this situation wasn’t going to be an exception to her crankiness.

“Can’t you just go? I need to sleep and you’re taking too long.” she finally snapped, dropping her facade of boredom and letting her true colors show.

Magenta’s eyes shot up in surprise for a moment. Then, just as quickly as it had come, it was gone and replaced with an unquelled fury that left everyone in the room, except Deceit, breathless with fear.

Zis eyes appeared to turn into slits and zis body tensed up. Even Anti seemed afraid as he took a few steps away from zim.

Deceit looked on with impatience, tapping her foot loudly as she waited for him to answer.

“Deceit,” ze said in a deep voice that echoed around their heads.

“Yes darling?” she said with a hum and a closed lip smile.

Magenta was staring directly at her. She stared right back with defiance.

Then, for just a moment, she thought she saw something. She could’ve sworn—

Before she could process what she’d seen, Magenta’s laugh filled the room as ze closed zis eyes and threw back zis head.

Magenta looked up and set zis glare on Deceit, who has forgotten her previous annoyance and was now looking as zim with curiosity as she tried to place what she had seen.

Ze growled angrily.

“We’ll be back.” Ze finally said.

The screen flashed once before the projector and laptop turned back off.

Stunned silence filled the room for a second.

“So… time for a new laptop, Thomas?” Roman’s hesitant voice said from his standing position in front of the couch and Logan sighed as he leaned forward and smacked the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is late omg—
> 
> I wrote this last week and then decided to rewrite it bc i wasnt happy with it ahhhhhhhh—
> 
> Also i had to pack for college bc that just started back up 😅
> 
> BUT I AM BACK!!!
> 
> I may go back through and edit a few chapters (I’ll tell you if i do), but otherwise the next update will be September 14th! :D
> 
> (and yes, i actually mean it this time i swear—)
> 
> Thank you all so much for being patient with me ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> okay, like i said earlier, this is shorter than my usual but it just seemed like a good ending point to me so weee :p
> 
> this is gonna be so much fluff, but i also added some foreshadowing to some angst just in case i want to do that :D
> 
> but even the angst in this will end in fluff because I AM SO BAD AT ANGST D:
> 
> but i am so pumped to write all of this and have purrrre fluff :D
> 
> (also, this work was inspired by @Bibblebubble and their "Purr"fectly Himself story!)


End file.
